Sweet Treat
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: The sweetest treats are the ones you least expect to happen to you. And if you know Pinkie Pie, imagine how sweet the treat must be! Humanized and plump pinkie!


*BRRRRRRRING!*

"OK class," said Mrs. Harshwhinny as she packed up her pocket book. She looked ready to head out more then any other student. She continued "Your paper assignment is due on the second Monday after we come back from vacation. And have it done ON TIME." She looked over into my direction as she emphasized the last two words.

"Mrs. Harshwhinny you know I'll have it all finished this time. I pinkie promised!" I reassured her. I didn't finish the paper until I typed the last paragraph and printed it out in the library.

"You know you would have gotten an A if you'd done it on time. You know how I feel about work being complete and on time, Mr. Hawk."

"Yes ma'am. It will be ready before I set foot on the college."

"I'll hold you to those words, ." She smiled at me and hurried out the room without a second to waste.

'Wonder why shes so ready to leave? I don't blame her though. If I was a teacher I'd be ready to curl up in bed and just sleep during winter break.'

I smiled to myself as I walked down the emptying halls. People were wearing heavy clothing and such, myself included.

I'm wearing a heavy black coat, looses heavy pants with a belt held tight to keep them in place, a green shirt and dark green boots. And the final piece to my piece... A dark pink scarf.

I walked out the science building and went towards the resident hall to meet up with everyone.

By the time I finally made it I was already breathing hard slightly. "Damn place... its so big that I keep getting tired. Well at least I'm not sweating like I'm melting or something." I heard some giggling coming from behind me. I turned and saw and madam Octavia and scratch, the duel music teachers.

"I need to stop talking out loud to myself." I tell myself.

"You know that's a sign of a high intelligence." Comforted madam Octavia.  
"Or your a psycho."  
"Vynal!"  
"What? I meant in a good way!"  
"What if he took that the wrong way? He could sue the school for slander!"  
"Oh come on! Your blowing this out of proportion. I mean, I just meant-  
"It doesn't matter what you meant-"

I just stood there and watched the music teacher duo argue in the cold air for about a minute, with my scarf covering my huge grin. Without saying a word I turned, waved them away and went inside.

X

"OK! Now where are-"

"Tikki!"  
***THUD!***  
***CRASH!***

"They...*Cough*"

Twilight Sparkle, the smartest woman I've ever met to this day and one of the most caring people ever. Applejack, The princess of honesty, truth and the strongest kicks I've ever seen. Rainbow Dash, **THE **fastest person on track, coolest basketball trick shooter and karate fighter expert in EQ college! Flutterhy is the quietist person ever! But her love of animals and children makes her a caring and loving individual and one hell of a dependable friend.

And then theirs Pinkie Pie. My girlfriend.

I managed to wrap my arms around Pinkie and hug her pink chubby form.

"What took you so long? Do we need to do more laps around the gym?" Rainbow Dash helped me and Pinkie up with her still hugging me her face burred into my chest.

"NO! No no no. No need for that RD. I was just caught up talking with some teachers, that's all." I tried to sound convincing.

"You sure it wasn't yourself again?" Twilight put her hands on her hips and laughed.

I sighed "Do it one time in front of people and they'll remind you for the rest of your life." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well what are we waiting for? lets go grab some food! I'm hungrier then Winona after herding the cows!"

I was about to answer but was cut off by the pink bundle of happiness.

"Uhh we'll meet up with your guys later! We already have plans!" Pinkie latched herself on my arm and pulled me away with her.

"Uhhuhh! Wait! Pinkie where are we-Alright guys I guess we'll see you later! Tell Spike I said 'Hi!' for me!" Pinkie and I ran out the building. She let me go when we made it to the parking, or more specifically to my 2008 black Toyota Cammery.

"OK Pinkie, what are you up to? What plans do you have for the both of us?" Pinkie was already in the car by the time I finished. "Wha-My cars locked! How did you-" Pinkie was giggling to herself.

I just sighed to myself. "Pinkie being Pinkie. That's all I need to say."

I got into the drivers seat and started up my ride.

* * *

Right now Pinkie and I are driving towards sugar cube corner, place of the best sweets to be baked. And if the baker is Pinkie Pie, principal Celestia herself would be bribed by them!

"OK Pinkie its been 20 minutes and you still haven't told me anything. I did like you singing camp town races though. NOW can you tell me whats going on?"

We both got of the car and were walking towards the back entrance.

FINALLY Pinkie spoke up "Well... Its the first day of winter break and I wanted to make it special! And the Cakes are going on a family trip to visit the cupcake cousins up in Manehatten!" She smiles sweetly at me. She reached into her heavy pink coat pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the back door. She walked in and I followed her in.

I asked her "Why didn't you want to go with them?"

"They needed someone to watch the shop for a few days and my family can't come get me until next week at the earliest. And well... I wanted to spend this time with you." She gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed slightly.

"Wow Pinkie... I'm a lucky guy."

She giggled and snorted.

'SO DAMN CUTE!'

Pinkie took off her jacket, revealing a plump pink figure wearing blue jeans with three balloons embroidered on the thighs and a white and pink stripped shirt with the same balloons on the front and back.

"But before we do anything I think we better eat something!" She went into the bakery's kitchen and I followed behind her. There were pies, cakes and various pastries of all kinds all over the place! I could hear my stomach grumbling louder just sniffing the sweet scented air.

"We can eat all these?!" I was eying that vanilla cake but that ended when Pinkie stepped in front of it. I looked up and saw that she was wearing a a chefs hat.

"uh uh uh!" She wagged her finger at me "I have something better for you to eat! Now go wait in my room and I'll have a treat ready for you." She ushered me out and scouted me upstairs.

"Alright alright!" I ruffled her hair and hat and did as she told me to do. "You can take your shoes off if you want!" I did just that. I made myself comfortable on her bed and pop open a book on her shelf: "Sugary Sweets of the World: 2013 edition".

* * *

**20mins later**

"... So cinnamon rolls were made like that? Huh."

"Tikki!?" Pinkie called out to me.  
"Yeah?"

I didn't hear anything for a moment. That scares me.

"Pinkie?" I got up from the bed but when I stood up I saw a pink leg stick out in the door frame. It looked like their was something on it but I couldn't tell.

"Uhhh...Pinkie?"

Then Pinkie showed herself entirely.  
If this was an anime... I'm pretty sure I would have died of massive nosebleed.

Pinkie pie was there, naked, and COVERED in deserts! There was vanilla cake spread across her stomach, red Jelly was dripping down on the floor from I think her back, cupcakes balanced on her big curvy F-cup breast and drizzled in some sort of pink juice and finally honey dripped across her shaven womanhood.

"P-P-p-p-P-p" I was stuttering like crazy as I looked at my innocent sweet pink lover make every treat i can imagine give me a giant hard on.

She giggled and snorted again. Then she reached into her hair and pulled out a can of whipped cream. She sprayed some into her mouth and swallowed. Then she put it between her her heaving teats and with a press of her finger, her cleavage exploded into a land of cream foam sticky juice. She smiled at me and before I knew it she was pushing me back on the bed.

"W-"

"Shhhh." She hushed me with a cream coated finger. Without a second though I took it in my mouth and licked it clean in seconds.

"A sweet treat for my working man. All sweet... All. For... You" Pinkie pushed her strawberry juice and whipped cream coated bare breast against my shirt. I gulped. I didn't know if I can hold out much longer. I didn't.

I furiously kissed her as she managed to unbuckle my pants. She managed to push us both towards the bed with her falling on top of me. Our tongues twisted and slipped across each other over and over. I grabbed her cute face and kissed harder, if that was possible. She moaned as she humped my leg in anticipation.

We pulled away so I can take my shirt off. Her excited nipple pressed against me, hard enough to cut diamonds. I Picked her up and put her on her back, then I licked down her body, sucking any of the delicious sweets she covered herself in. I don't know what was pushing me more; my hunger or just how turned on this pink partyer is making me. I made my way to her coated honey pot and just marveled at how much pinker it looked compared to her usual skin tone.  
I licked the honey off her labia slowly as she twisted and and turned. Her hips bucked into my mouth accompanied with loud breathy moans. I looked at her face, her pink cheeks were a darker shade and her eyes were half closed and said 'More'.

I asked her "Pinkie?"  
She sighed "...Yes?  
"Do you have an condoms?" I wanted to just plunge right into her and make her smile in bliss. But I'm a better man then that.

She shook her head 'no'. I was about to put my belt back on but she stopped me. "I'm on the pill..." Hearing her say that was what my body needed to hear. I took my pants off, followed by my boxers. My 7incher was engorged, sensitive and ready to feel Pinkie.

I rubbed the shaft across her sensitive lips, and her juices spread across sooo easily, more like natural honey! Finally I gently pushed forward and my head poped in. Her slick warm juices sucked me in slowly letting me in deeper and deeper. Finally I hilted Pinkie! Her face was twisted in pleasure but a happy smile was plastered across her cute face. I licked her soft pudgy tummy again, making sure I don't miss a single treat my chef worked so hard to prepare for me. "Pinkie... I love you so much..."

"Me two...I...I..."I trusted harder with each second, her bouncy body feeling incredibly soft and sensitive to my touch. She tightened around me and before I knew it she pulled me into a tight embrace around kissed me again. She pulled away and without a second to waste screamed "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

She squirted her love juices around my solid member. I went into her faster and faster and I made it just in time to match her climax! Her insides drank as much of my cum that could fit inside her. Any that escaped spilled and our mixed juices spilled onto the bed along with everything else that dirtied her bed.

We were both sweating but she still had that adorable smile on her face. I asked her one question.

"How long?"  
"A week ago. Did you like-"

I silenced her with a kiss. Pinkie pulled me close for another hug and I ruffled her giant pinky fluffy soft marshmallow hair, causing her to giggle. She picked ME up and in a moment of surprising strength, and put me on my back then she straddled me. She wore her signature and said "Its time for the after party!"

I gave her a nervous laugh and said "For you Pinkie, I'm always ready for your parties."

* * *

Later that night after about five more... Parties we were just laying in bed, covered in dry sweat, Pieces of pie, cake and somewhere along the line she brought in a bottle of honey, some cinnamon and turned herself into a "Pinkie Cream pie covered in cinnamon!".

I'm fucking stuffed.

Pinkie finally tuckered herself out and at this point I was gonna pass out too. I burred my head into her poofy hair, cuddled up to her and slipped away...

* * *

"Hey hey hey!~"

"What is it Pinkie?" I told her as I washed myself down in her shower.  
"Don't get mad, OK?"

I was a little hurt by this."Pinkie I could never get made at you. I you Promise I'm not gonna get mad."  
"I need your help cleaning the sheets."

"Of course Pinkie! Why would I be mad about that?"  
"Well... That's not all."

I walked out the bathroom with a pink towel around my waist. I wanted Pinkie to come with me but said if she did we wouldn't leave there for at least another couple of hours then went on some wild tangent that ended up with me and her in France and eating cinnamon rolls off each others chest. I wouldn't have minded.

Pinkie was still naked and a little dirty. She took my hand and lead me down the hall. Their was a trail of sweets leading to the kitche-

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

The kitchen was a disaster! Pinkie clothes from yesterday were thrown around on the floor. Everything I ate that was on Pinkie plus whatever she had eaten before she came to me! Their were cake pieces on the ground, half eaten cupcakes, pieces of pie that fell off the counter and honey! Honey just plastered the place! I turned to see Pinkie already at work and a embarrassed smile on her face.

"I had to see what would be a better combo first before." She grabbed a rag and went to the sink to start on the counters.

She turned around and was met with me laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"Pinkie Pie?"

"You have no idea how much I love you" I moved forward to kiss her again and she met me half way. I pulled away and grinned at her. "I call cleaning the floor!".

She laughed and snorted again and blasted me in the face with whip cream.

* * *

"Hmmmm...'Sweet Treat'...I Like that!"

I finished my paper for class. Its about how much a sweet person I know means to me. Hope likes this.

Just as I save Pinkie came bouncing in the living room of the cakes and wrapped her arms around me and landed on my lap, barely saving my laptop in time.

"Whach doing?" She looked at the screen and saw the title Sweet Treat. "Ohh whats a sweet treat? Is it a cherrychimichangaa with berries all over it? Now that's one doozy of a desert!"

I laughed, closed my laptop and set it aside.  
"Oh that's only just a little something for class. Now for my treat!"

I pulled her in and kissed my pink treat all over. She pushed against me and moaned slightly. She pulled away and said "I want a treat too. Open your mouth and close your eyes."

I followed her instructions and closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I felt something enter my mouth and tasted chocolate. Then she kissed me again and we didn't break eye contact for even a second. This time I was the one moaning and did I enjoy it.

Pinkie snuggled into my neck and said "Greatest... Treat... Ever!"

**END**

**A/N: I'm doing a poll on my profile on what my next story should be! Take a peek see which one you want to see next! I hope you all enjoyed this! Now please have a wonderful mourning/afternoon/night...**


End file.
